


The Baby’s Business

by astrophelthracius



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baby Abigail, Bottom Hannibal, Fluff, Intersex Hannibal, Male Lactation, Mpreg, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: Hannibal and Will, their baby.Co-parenting as international fugitives is hard enough without a TV.One day I’m going to write an actual continuous story. But that’s not today. So snippets.





	The Baby’s Business

Hannibal doing an international recreation of runaway bride was really not the first clue Will had missed but it's by far the most hurtful one.

Until he tried to cut the empath's brain out that is. Will is not entirely unimpressed with the amount of work his husband put out but he was definitely not very keen on it.

"You tried to eat my brain."

Hannibal simply gave him a blank look as if he were still debating if he should continue from where he'd let off. The cannibal dabbed at his face, the white dinner napkin reddening with his husband's blood. He still had his other hand in

"I'm so sorry dear William. I just had the most daunting feeling that I had dire need to have a taste of your frontal lobe." He says it as if he would have stopped there and Will would work just fine afterwards. As if it was a fucking legitimate lobotomy or something. 

Will froze. 

"Are you-"

The gleam in his eyes had Will smiling himself silly. His hands hover over his husband's belly. Maroon meets stormy blue as Will kneels reverently, placing his cheek on Hannibal's belly. 

"We're having a baby." 

Hannibal's hand tangles in Will's hair.

It's the smile that did him in. There's only so much happiness a man can contain. His countenance turns grim when he remembers exactly what he’d driven Hannibal to do. “Could you ever forgive me?” He strokes the slightest roundness on Hannibal’s tummy. Thanking every higher being he’d found him before Jack could. 

A hand covers his, pressing it just a tad lower so he could feel the fullest part of the tiny bump. “Of course, my darling. You’ve come for me, all is forgiven.” Will almost snorts. No God complex, right. Still, the breath of relief releases tension that he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. He embraces his husband tight. Hannibal responds with enthusiasm. Will couldn’t help the train of thoughts in his mind. He pulls on Hannibal’s shirt, unbuttoning it and stripping his husband off of it before doing the same for himself. He pressed himself into his beloved’s embrace again. This time he savors the press of their child against his own stomach. Hannibal chuckles.

“In time we would find this position quite difficult.”

....

Will is unspeakably happy when Hannibal tells him of his pregnancy. Against all the odds intersex males had against them, they found themselves in possession of the gift of life. 

Will finds himself with the compulsive need to ensure Hannibal’s safety. Not nearly enough to call himself obsessed but certainly more than what people would call normal. He takes it upon himself to carefully put the alcohols away, starts baby proofing the house and empties a room beside theirs for the nursery. Hannibal takes his constant rearrangements in stride. 

It’s only on a particularly bad day just around Hannibal’s second month that his patience wobbles. Will has taken over his kitchen, intent on making breakfast for his ever nauseous and fatigued husband. Admittedly, Hannibal has been finding it a bit more difficult to get out of bed with the looming knowledge that he’d throw up as soon as he moves. But he has always made breakfast even if it’s a little late.

Of course, being a man of sense, he understands Will’s occasional kitchen adventures. However, on this particular day, he simply found it grating on his nerves. It’s compounded by Will’s constant hovering and he snaps mid afternoon.

Hannibal scares even himself as he screams at Will, unable to stop the barrage of reprimands. His husband patiently listens, doesn’t argue even when Hannibal drags his actions through the mud. How he hates the new curtains, the stupid color of the nursery, the awful breakfast, and the constant vomiting Will was putting him through. He even goes as far as dish out that he hates their baby for making him feel so out of control. He regrets it as soon as he says it, sitting on the floor and actually crying as he hugged himself.

Will, bless him, is quick to act as he embraces Hannibal. 

“You’ve been feeling really bad?” Hannibal nods petulantly, even as he knows it’s will patronizing him.

“Should we go to the hospital and get you some anti-nausea?” Will rubs at his partner’s back soothingly.

“No. It’s bearable.” He kisses Hannibal’s temple. 

“Shall we put the furnitures back to how they were?” Hannibal glares at him. “Now, you’re just patronizing me.” 

It wasn’t the last time they had a row. 

 

...I mean. Most my writings are basically there to justify the (unrealistic) sex...STOP HERE

 

He splays a hand against the burgeoning roundness of Hannibal’s gravid belly, unable to help himself as he rubs it in time with his thrusts.

“Gods, you’re so full. So beautiful. Mine.” His teeth bite onto the junction where neck meets shoulders. Hannibal moans as he drops on an elbow, one hand holding his baby bump as well as he rocks his hips, belly swaying with the momentum. Will almost orgasms at the sight. He slaps Hannibal’s ass, Fuller than ever at the peak of his pregnancy. His thighs quiver magnanimously with the movement. 

“Please Will-“ the words are cut off by a gasp as Will rolls his hips and grinds down onto his g-spot. “Y-yes! Yes-“ Will snaps his hips at the last inch and Hannibal writhes, positively keening. “Baise-moi. Mon dieu- baise moi, mari.” His hips work just a little bit faster, hitting Hannibal’s g-spot earnestly. He slips the hand on his swaying belly down between his legs. They spread further so readily for him. Hannibal cries out as he flicks his enlarged clit, ever so sensitive these days. 

A particularly firm rub had Hannibal cursing. He follows through with more until the velvet sheath around him convulses and Hannibal slumps, hand supporting his belly as he did so. Will withdraws and helps him on his side. “Water?” Hannibal refuses. Will wraps himself around his husband with no further bidding. He ignores his stiff cock, still wet with slick as it presses against Hannibal’s hip. A tanned hand makes for it but it’s obvious that Hannibal’s already boneless and tired from their excursion. Will catches it and entwined their hands, placing it on top of their babe. 

“Let me-“ Will kisses the words away and then places one on his husband’s temple before pulling on another pillow and arranging it underneath his belly. “Rest. I’ll take care of it.” But of course, his husband and all the stubbornness in the world is something he couldn’t have won over. Hannibal turns over with a grunt, glaring up at Will as if he thought he could be menacing. Will just finds it adorable, the weight he’d put on didn’t stop in his ass or thighs. He kisses Hannibal’s cheek and smiles at him. He doesn’t resist the offer of rubbing against the underside of his belly though. 

His smile could hardly be wiped off his face as his cock rubbed against the evidence of their joining. The fruit of their love. He kisses Hannibal’s shoulder, putting their temples together and gazing at his partner as he chased his orgasm. When it comes, he’s only regretful that he had closed his eyes. Hannibal laughs when he expresses his disappointment. “We could film ourselves next time if it would ease your concerns.” He said it jokingly but Will stores it for later. 

“I love you.” He cleans up the mess between them with the hand towel on the bed side, nuzzling at Hannibal’s neck as he did so. Then he kisses his tummy. “And I love you too baby.”

“And we love you, myimliasis.” Will pulls the covers over them and helps Hannibal back onto his left side, arranging the pillows around him again. He spoons his husband, hand rubbing against his full belly until they’re both in the clutches of sleep. He increases the air conditioning, a precaution he’s learned to take after the third time Hannibal pushed both him and the blanket off the bed.

 

.....DONE.....

 

“Will, my dear. Come to the kitchen.” And so he does. He hears Abigail’s high pitched coos even before entering the kitchen. But this time, she’s not sitting in her high chair. Rather, with her feet firmly planted on the ground as she held onto the railing of her playpen. He looks at Hannibal, his eyes are shining brightly. They both watch as Abigail holds onto the bar and pulls herself up. Her face scrunches up as if in determination and she brazenly lets go of the support, taking one step and poised for another before she starts tilting. Will catches her immediately, swinging her up into the air with a whoop of joy. Of course Hannibal laughs as well but Will can see the reprimand. Hannibal strictly wants Abby to learn how to fail and try again. Which, apparently benefits children. Well, according to his years at the orphanage. But Will is a softy and also, Abigail has enough determination. And she was the most well adjusted baby in the block, considering all the secrecy, being International fugitives and all. Will kisses her temple. Their little lamb.

“You did so well Abby!” She giggles and snuggles against him. It only takes minutes before she’s reaching for her mommy though. She coos at him from her perch in her mother’s embrace when Hannibal takes her, pulling on Will’s shirt until all three of them are pressed together. Hannibal kisses his husband’s cheek before doing the same for Abby. “You are an amazing baby Abigail. Would you like to try walking again?” Abigail only babbles at Hannibal but accepts it as he puts her on the ground once more. She holds his fingers as she stands again and excitedly learns how to works her feet. She still crumples every now and then but after an hour of tottering about, she can do so seamlessly whilst holding onto her daddy or mama.

Will watches her hold onto the edges of her playpen as she practices walking whilst Hannibal starts cooking. 

It’s only when their both sitting on the living room that Abigail firmly parks herself in front of them. She looks at Hannibal imploringly and points at the television set. Something they rarely use and only when they’re all together. “Clever baby.” He bops her nose but resumes his book reading. She rattled the play pen, when Hannibal ignores it she stands on her feet again. “Mama!” Will drops the laptop as he stands and goes to her. Cellphone out as he starts a recording. Hannibal raises an eyebrow and smiles as he looks at her expectantly. She points at the television again. “Mama!” She insistently points at it and Hannibal laughs. “Of course her first words will be for her favor.” He picks her up, waving at Will’s cam. He takes the remote control and hands it to her, helping her press the on button. Will sits beside them, cuddling them both. Samurai Jack comes on and soon Abigail’s immersed in it, suckling her pacifier, content to lay back against Hannibal’s breast. 

Hannibal turns to Will. “Where on earth did she learn Mama?” Abigail responds to the word. She turns to Hannibal and noses at his breast, pointing at him. “Mama!” She giggles when Hannibal kisses her chubby hand. Later, the commercials came on and the ad for a baby and her mother came on, calling her mama as she promoted breastfeeding. Will guffaws. “We should definitely put some restrictions on the television.” Hannibal is intent on it, now that it’s certain Abby is picking things up from everything, he will definitely be monitoring her surroundings better. 

She eventually tires, pawing at Hannibal’s chest when it’s time for her dinner. He unbuttons his shirt and lets her suckle, Will brings over another baby bottle. She’s been eating more than he can provide for now that she’s older. But he does his best to still breast feed her. They’ve made the decision to do so as long as possible. 

She doesn’t like the bottle, but food is a great reward for enduring such trials it seems. She still looks at Hannibal with tears eyes as if importing him to produce the food instead. She falls asleep eventually, clutching on Will’s finger as she turned to Hannibal’s chest. 

“Definitely a mama’s girl.” Will kisses her forehead as he takes her to put her in her crib.


End file.
